


Overlooking

by holloway88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bottom Leo, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, because thats sauce, niles is the true MVP of this story, they fuck on a balcony because why not, top takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Instead of spending the evening at another dreadful party Leo would much rather let Takumi have his way with him in the east wing.Alternatively known as: Takumi fucks Leo on a balcony and Niles is a great wingman.





	Overlooking

Leo straightened out the bottom of his shirt, tugging at the fabric as it clung to his body uncomfortably. Currently he was standing in the large ball room at castle Krakenburg; the royal family was hosting a party for Halloween, a traditional Nohrian holiday to celebrate the end of the harvesting season. It was a costume party, Elise was the one to make the executive decision on that, she said something about getting into the festivities like the commoners do, since they were never allowed to partake in such events as children. Leo wasn't about to make a fuss of it, but it was rather annoying that he had to spend the whole evening dressed like this. He opted to dress up as a vampire, namely so he could keep his cape. It was a staple of his outfit after all, and he felt rather nude without it. His shirt was white with a low v-neck, ruffles decorated the neckline and the hems of the sleeve opening and the bottom of the shirt. He wore tight pants that were buttoned up to his belly button, black of course, and high black boots that stopped just below his knees. His cape was a dark purple and swept all the way to the floor, the Nohrian emblem embellished just under the wide collar.

Elise also made it a rule that if you were seeing somebody you and that person must match costumes. It didn't have to be obvious; but it needed to be there regardless. That's how Leo's retainer Odin was tricked into dressing like a bunny rabbit for the night; to match with his fiance Elise. His outfit was a simple white button up (fluffy sleeves) with black trousers and pink suspenders. He wore his shirt opened a bit, exposing his chest similar to his usual outfit, and had on tall bunny ears to match Elise's. Elise wore an elegant dress that puffed out at her hips, mostly black and white with pink detail to match Odin. Her rabbit ears were similar to his as well, except one of the ears on hers flopped down halfway, giving hers a more youthful charm.

Speaking of being roped into doing things they don't want to do; Prince Takumi of Nohr entered the ballroom looking quite charming, if Leo did say so himself. He was dressed to subtly match Leo; white shirt, black pants, and a medium length cape. The only thing that /really/ screamed vampire about him was two marks on his neck that were mostly hidden by his hair. Leo watched him from across the ballroom as he approached various dignitaries and nobles, making polite conversation.

Leo shifted uncomfortable, keeping his legs close together. Takumi always looked good, if he was being honest with himself, but tonight he looked especially good. Sure he liked seeing him regardless of what he was wearing; but Nohrian style clothing was so tight fitting it just really showed off every good part of Takumi in the best way. He unconsciously licked his lips and sighed.

"See something you like, milord?" Niles' voice startled the Prince, who jumped.

"Niles." Leo acknowledged and drew his eyes away from his partner. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." he said simply and took the drink his retainer was offering him. He drew the glass to his lips and sipped the wine; red was his favorite, but white would do for now.

"You know, milord, if I may speak freely..."

"You're going to do so anyway, Niles, so go ahead." Leo gave him a look and Niles nodded.

"Right you are." he smirked and turned to gesture towards Takumi. "Not many people have sharp eyes like me, your faithful retainer, but if I'm not mistaken I would say that Prince Takumi is matching you in costume." he said and turned to Leo again, a smirk on his lips. "Now why would he do that?"

Leo narrowed his eyes at his friend, his retainer, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Must have been a coincidence." he shrugged and took another sip.

Niles laughed, "My lord, I do remember going over the costume details with Elise in excruciating detail. I'm hardly sure this is a coincidence."

"What do you think it is then, Niles?" Leo asked, raising a brow to Niles.

"I think that you're waiting for the right time to drag Prince Takumi out of here on his heels so he can pull that toy out of your ass and fuck you in the middle of this party." Niles said as if he were talking about the weather, taking a simple sip from his wine. Leo nearly broke the stem of his glass, choking on his drink. "What? Are you okay, milord?" he asked, feigning concern before grinning, "Or did I hit it right on the mark?"

Leo gritted his teeth, "Depends."

"On what, milord?" Niles asked and brought his glass to his lips.

"If you're willing to secure the east balcony for me." Leo gathered his composure and took another sip of his glass, finishing it off and handing the empty glass to Niles.

Niles grinned devilishly, "As you wish." he took the glass from the Prince and sauntered off, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Leo tried to ignore what he said; there was no way anyone else would be able to tell that he had a toy shoved up his ass right now. He was wearing a floor length cape, for fuck's sake. Niles was just very intuitive as always, and Leo wouldn't be surprised if he had been lurking in the Prince's quarters when he put it in earlier. Soon after the archer left the ballroom Leo was approached by countless nobles and commoners alike, all asking him about various things. Most had to do with his Brynhildr, but some were more personal questions like 'when will you marry' and 'why do you allow your retainer to wed Princess Elise' and all of that nonsense that he doesn't really care about. He finally managed to excuse himself nearly an hour later when he noticed Niles nod for his attention in the back of the room.

"Niles," Leo greeted curtly, standing next to him as he usually did at parties like such. How he hated them.

"The east balcony is as secure as I can get it, however-"

"However..." Leo sighed and crossed his arms, a bit annoyed but not surprised at the privacy Castle Krakenburg lacked.

"I cannot guarantee complete privacy unless I stand guard near the junction between the east hall and the north passage." he said and Leo huffed.

"Of course you can't." he rolled his eyes, "Fucking voyeur."

"You wound me, my lord."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Oh, you know I'm right." he shot back and the two laughed. "Fine, fine. But don't follow too closely; it'll make Takumi uncomfortable." he relented and Niles nodded, murmuring a quick 'as you wish' to Leo before he slipped off into the crowd again. Leo wandered the ball room floor strategically, making sure to talk to everyone that would ask for him before slipping off to Takumi's side.

"-the Fujin Yumi works in mysterious ways, it isn't entirely magic or man made." Takumi explained to a nobleman standing before him, he had quite the gathering surrounding him. Dignitaries and other people were listening eagerly to his explanation of his divine bow.

"Prince Takumi," Leo greeted the other nobles as he slipped into the circle elegantly. "Would you all mind if I stole Takumi for a bit?" he asked, saying too little, knowing nobody would dare question the Prince of Nohr. They all muttered quick 'of course not, Prince Leo' and "please!' 's to the Prince as Leo snaked a hand around Takumi's waist, leading him out of the crowd and out of the ballroom.

"Well hello to you too." Takumi said and flashed him a grin. "I've been here for how long? Nearly two hours? And you haven't even brought me a drink!"

"You haven't brought me a drink, either." Leo countered and smiled. Takumi rolled his eyes.

"Touche."

"Follow me," Leo tugged on Takumi's sleeve, leading him towards the east balcony.

"Where are we going?" Takumi asked, following quickly.

"It's a surprise." he said and quickened his pace, their capes flowing behind them.

When they finally reached the small balcony, Leo immediately pulled Takumi into a hot kiss, running his hands all across the archer's body as if his life depended on it. Takumi let out a chocked whine, not expecting it, and kissed back. He ran his hands through Leo's hair and pulled at it, getting a moan from the blonde. "You should have stolen me from that party long ago." Takumi said into Leo's mouth with a smile and Leo responded by kissing back harder, grabbing one of Takumi's hands and leading it to his pants where he helped the Hoshidan Prince unbutton him. "Are you sure we can do this out here?" he asked, not making any effort to stop pulling Leo's trousers down.

Leo nodded quickly, "Niles secured the area." he said and gasped when Takumi's hand wrapped around Leo's half hard cock.

"Naughty Prince," Takumi commented and tutted with his tongue, "I don't think you're supposed to make your retainers do things like that." he pressed a hot kiss against Leo's neck and Leo moaned again.

"Doesn't matter, it's fucking _Niles_." Leo assured him and Takumi nodded.

"Do you want me to blow you?" Takumi asked, then a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Or do you vant me to suck-"

"If you finish that vampire joke I'm going to leave right now." Leo deadpanned and Takumi howled with laughter.

"Sorry, sorry." he apologized and kept making quick work of Leo's cock, stroking him hard and fast.

"But no, I don't, I want you to fuck me." Leo mumbled, embarrassed by his own forwardness, as he turned around and lifted the cape up to show his ass off to Takumi. Takumi inhaled sharply at the sight of the toy sticking out of Leo's ass, barely visible under only the moonlight.

"Fuck, Leo." Takumi whined and touched the toy; it was glass, simple in shape and design. Takumi did not want to think about what Leo had to go through to get this discretely. "Were you wearing this all night?"

Leo nodded, "Just for you." he answered and rocked his hips backwards towards Takumi. "Used lots of slick, but there's some in my cape too." he explained, frustrated by the lack of touch and tempted to grab his own cock.

Takumi wrapped himself around the blonde and pressed a kiss into his neck, "You're so hot, Leo, fuck." he said and grabbed at the end of the toy, twisting it inside of Leo making him buck a bit. His pants were far enough down to expose his ass and dick, but not any farther than that, and the cape was bunched up on his back being held up only by Takumi. Takumi slowly pulled at the toy, pulling it out inch by inch. It was only a bit smaller than Takumi's own cock, but Leo liked the stretch which was probably why he chose this size. Takumi carefully set it on the ground behind them, not wanting it to break (or worse: tumble off of the balcony, how mortifying). He was right, there was a lot of slick in his ass already, it was leaking out of him.

"Mmm, Takumi," Leo whined, voice strained as he held onto the railing of the balcony tightly, "come on, fuck me already." he said and his words went straight to Takumi's dick. The archer pulled out his own dick and rubbed it on the slick leaking out from Leo's hole. "Takumi, no teasing." Leo huffed.

Takumi laughed, "Where's the fun in that?" he asked and grinded into his boyfriend, making sure his cock was wet enough not to hurt Leo. Leo whined again, urging Takumi to hurry up, but Takumi just took his time, teasing Leo with his hands in the meantime. 

"Please, please, please." Leo gasped, grinding into Takumi's touches. "We don't have _that_ much time." Leo reminded him.

"I know, I know." Takumi pressed another kiss into Leo's skin, it felt hot, burning almost. "We could have all the time in the world if you didn't want me to fuck you on the balcony in the middle of the party." he deadpanned as he lined himself up to Leo's entrance, "But you couldn't wait any longer, could you?"

"No, can't wait any longer." Leo whined, pushing back against Takumi.

Takumi pushed himself in, "Couldn't even wait to get back to your bedroom?" he asked, pushing in farther, slightly stretching Leo as he went.

"Wanted you here," Leo said in a breathy voice. "wanted your cock outside." he continued, whining while Takumi slipped in and out, developing a rhythm.

"And now you got it," Takumi gripped Leo's hips, getting a better angle. "Want me to fill you up?"

"Yes, fuck, please." Leo begged, grinding back onto his boyfriend as best as he could with the angle, looking over the empty courtyard illuminated by the light of the moon and a few torches on the ground level. "Want you to fill me up before we go back." a whine escaped his lips and it was absolutely _delicious_.

"I can do that," Takumi replied and kept pushing in, bottoming out as he thrusted. "want me to plug you back up when I'm finished with you?" he asked, moving his hips to hit Leo's prostate. (Or try to at least; practice makes perfect). "Make you walk around the part for the rest of the night with my cum leaking out of you." he offered.

Leo nodded quickly, "Yes, ah, fuck, _yes_ Takumi." Leo moaned. "Please let me finish soon, can't hold it much longer." his voice was raspy and his breathing was ragged and he sounded so fucking _hot_. Takumi wanted to just eat him up. He let go of Leo's hips and wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping his cock while he thrusted from behind.

"You want to cum? All over the courtyard in front of you? What a naughty prince you are, Leo." he sneered and pumped him faster and harder.

Leo whined and his breathing got loud, telling Takumi he was about to finish. Only seconds later was he spilling out over Takumi's hand, the railing, and the grounds below them. Takumi silently prayed that nobody was walking underneath them (but that would be kind of funny... once the horrific embarrassment wore off). The archer kept fucking Leo, his own orgasm drawing nearer, and kept going until he saw white and was filling up Leo's ass with his cum.

When he finally pulled out Takumi was quick to grab the plug laying forgotten on the ground and pushed it back into Leo's ass, it made a rather obscene sound as it went in and pushed against all of the cum and slick that covered him. When he was finished he pulled Leo's pants back up and turned him around, pressing a hard kiss against his lover's mouth.

"I fucking love you." Leo said in-between kisses, grabbing Takumi by the collar of his shirt.

Takumi laughed, "I love you as well." he moved to pull his own pants up and gave Leo a quick kiss.

"I suppose we should go back." Leo sighed, buttoning his pants and smoothing out his clothes and hair. "Not that I think I'll stay for very much longer with all this mess up my ass." he huffed and Takumi laughed again.

"You asked for it, love."

"I know, I know." Leo shook his head and smiled at Takumi. "Shall we go?"

Takumi nodded, "Sounds good."

The two headed out of the hallway, Leo curtly nodding at a smirking Niles as they passed by the archer and continued until they made it back to the ball room. Elise approached the two immediately, a frown on her face. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Leo!" she huffed, stomping her foot, her bunny ears shaking on her head. "Xander wanted you to be here when he gave the toast but you were nowhere in sight, so I just had him do it anyways."

"Oh, sorry." Leo said and shrugged. Not that it was that important. "I was showing Takumi something."

"Well what was so important? I even sent Odin to your study looking for you!"

Leo's face heated up a bit. Surely Odin found Niles and Niles told Odin what was going on; thankfully his retainers were still sworn to his secrecy even above Elise's. (At least until they get married, that is). "It is none of your concern, the party went on without me and it will continue to do so with me here." he said curtly and crossed his arms. "Now if you'll excuse me I haven't consumed nearly enough alcohol for this night to continue to be bearable."

Elise left in a huff, grumbling about how mean her big brother was, and headed off towards Camilla and Odin. Takumi followed after Leo, getting them both a glass of wine from one of the servants.

"Quite the lie you told your sister." he commented and took a sip.

Leo shrugged, "Would you rather me have told her the truth?" he raised a brow and Takumi rolled his eyes. "Thought not, now if you'll excuse me I should go see Xander. I think Ryoma's been looking for you." he pointed towards the Hoshidan King that was making his way across the floor towards their location. "If you'll excuse me." he touched Takumi gently on the shoulder before walking away, leaving him to the wrath of his brother while he went to face the wrath of his.

Totally worth it.


End file.
